Mysterious Romance
by KnightAngel015
Summary: The story of Link and M!Sheik, how their feelings developed, incite into Sheik's past and what future they have once they return to the past. Please Review and enjoy! Mainly T rating.
1. Chapter 1: First Incounter

**Rated:T**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Link suddenly found himself back in the Temple of Time and no longer with the Sage of this temple. Nothing has changed in the temple in the 7 years he was gone. The light still shined from the ceiling and the light landed on the same strip of stairs that led up to where the Master Sword was held. The three Spiritual Stones were still in the case he'd placed them in.<p>

Link looked down at himself again seeing that the only thing in here that changed was him. Now he was about 5 feet 10 inches tall. He took out his old sword and shield. Both items seem so much smaller now too difficult to use during battle. Link sighed realizing that his other weapons from when he was younger will be useless now too. At least now I won't need to worry about my shield catching on fire he thought and he could actually move his Hylian Shield.

"It looks like you won't be able to use some of your weapons you found when you were younger," Navi stated having flown out from under Link's hat without him noticing and was floating in front of him level with his head.

Link took a step back startled. "Gesh, Navi how many times do I have to remind you not to sneak up on me?" Link said a bit annoyed with his fairy companion. Link noticed his voice was deeper then when he was a kid not as high pitched. He wondered if Hyrule had changed as much as him or the Temple of Time. He hoped it hadn't changed much.

Link thought he heard the fairy giggle before saying, "Sorry." Then she turned to look at something that caught her eye in the room. Fairies were easily distracted, or at least Navi was.

Link rolled his eyes and turned towards the exit. "Come on, Navi, the world isn't going to save itself." He said a little sad. He didn't like all of the weight that was put on his shoulders and how easily everyone thought he was a hero. Although he may not have felt like one he'd try his best, he couldn't let everyone down.

Link turned to see if Navi was still distracted or if she went in his hat. But instead of seeing Navi he saw a boy whom looked to be about his age. He wore a strange outfit; a tight fitting blue and white suit. It had strange red symbol on his chest that almost looked like an eye that made Link nervous much like the boys actual eyes.

They were an even darker red then the symbol on his chest. They made him feel nervous under their gaze but Link wasn't quite sure why.

Link regained composure as the boy took a few steps closer to him. He was ready to strike if necessary. He looked like he'd be difficult to fight if Link had to. His head screamed at Link to do something, strike before he does, don't just wait for him to attack! But Link didn't move from where he was something stopped him from listening to his better judgment. Maybe because he wanted to know.

"Who are you?" Link asked and tried to hide his nervousness.

* * *

><p>Sheik smiled to himself at the shock on the hero's face. He watched as the boy Link scanned his body seeming to be unsure what to think of him. Sheik quickly looked over the hero, he looked as old as himself which was 17. He wore a green tunic with a white under shirt and leggings that clung to his tone muscles. And his clear blue eyes danced with youthfulness you'd often seen in a child's eyes, they almost looked angelic. He definitely has the look of a hero Sheik thought.<p>

He seemed to be an inch or two shorter than himself but Sheik couldn't quite tell being on the top of the platform while Link remained on the stairs. Sheik walked down about three steps before noticing Link tensed up making Sheik stay where he was. Wanting to see what he would do.

"Who are you?" he asked in an almost warning tone that sounded slightly scared Sheik thought.

He smiled try to seem friendly even if his lips were covered. "I am Sheik the last of the Sheikahs. I've come to help you."

Link seemed to become less tense for a moment and then hesitated as he was questioning if he was telling the truth to Link. Sheik sighed and pulled out his harp not even flinching as Link pulled his sword from his back. Sheik started to play the royal family's song.

Link let out a puff of air as he listened, like he was holding his breath. Sheik saw Link put his sword away and saw he was no longer tense. But when Sheik stopped playing he looked irritated.

"I could have killed you," Link said angrily. "You should have spoken up sooner."

Sheik raised an eyebrow in alarm but kept his cool. "I can handle myself," he said calmly. "Besides, I wanted to see how the Hero of Time would react."

"My name is Link." He said still sounding agitated. "You said you'd help me? How?" He asked as if just remembering.

"Information, you need to go to the Forest Temple," Sheik told him, "the sage is waiting inside I think you know her. But without the proper equipment you won't be able to enter, you must go to Kakariko Village first and find it."

* * *

><p>Link felt his stomach drop, "Saria," Link whispered then nodded. "I understand." Link felt overwhelmed by all the information he had received in such as short amount of time from not only the sage but now Sheik.<p>

"For now there's only one more thing I can do to help you." Sheik said taking out his harp again. This time he played a different song Link had never played before he didn't even recognize it. He took out his ocarina and joined in with Sheiks harp. The two extremely different interments' sounded perfect together. Link closed his eyes and got lost in the song all of his nervousness washing out of him as he played. His mind was only on Sheik and the song.

When the song ended Link opened his eye and looked at Sheik. He somehow looked different now to Link. Link noticed Sheik was extremely handsome. Both looked into the others eyes for a moment until Sheik spoke and broke their trance.

"That," He said softly, "is the Prelude of Light. It will allow you to transport here after you play it."

Link started to walk towards him but when Link got close to Sheik he threw something on the floor. It made a loud noise that sounded like a whip and blinding Link with a bright flash. Link rubbed his eyes ready to ask what that was for but when he looked at where Sheik stood Link saw that he was gone.

Navi popped out of his hat and looked around, "what was that?" She asked.

Link rolled his eyes realizing that Navi was asleep in his hat the whole time. "I'll tell you on the way." He said and began to walk to the exit Naiv quickly flew into Links hat again.

* * *

><p>Sheik watched Link leave the room from the ledge of one of the stain glass windows. He left as though something was missing once he was sure Link had gone. Sheik didn't know what came over him or at least wished he didn't. He felt himself becoming attached to Link. The last people Sheik was ever close to where his fellow Sheikahs, and then they were all whipped out before his very eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't feel that way ever again.<p>

He had to help Link for his people.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review what I have up and tell me what you think any suggestions, confusion, something you liked anything at all even if it's just telling me to update it all ready. And I have made mistakes in my writing that I've fixed since posting if you notice just let me know, I'll fix it.<strong>

**So... REVIEW! Please and Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sheiks Story

**Okay so this chapter is mainly Sheiks p.o.v, in the next chapter I'll try to relay Links whole feeling about seeing Sheik again. As always review and enjoy :)**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>When Link had gone back to Kakariko Village he saw that the construction was finished and there were people in the village now that Link didn't recognize. He didn't really know where to start looking for this item Sheik had mentioned. He was so distracted he forgot to ask Sheik what he was even looking for.<p>

Link searched the village until dark, with no luck. He looked discouragingly at the clock. It was about the time when Dampe came out of his shack to walk the graveyard with his shovel. Him and Link dug up a ton of things when he was younger, maybe they could dig up the item. Link smiled and started towards the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Sheik stealthily made his way to the Forest Temple entrance, after leaving the temple of time. He could have made it there in no time flat but he didn't see any point in rushing there. Link was headed in the other direction to Kakariko Village, not knowing what he even needed. Sheik guessed he had a full day and a half before he needed to be at the forest temple, if not longer. As he traveled though Hyrule Fields his memories burned in the back of his mind. He tried to push them away but couldn't fight them off. The memories formed in his head as if they were just the other day.<p>

All the Sheikahs moved from the castle when Zelda's vision came true. When she met the fairy boy. Truly at the time Sheik didn't know why this was important but Impa ordered them to leave and that was enough for him.

After about three months of traveling away from Hyrule Castle they set up their hidden campsite. Once the Sheikah Impa had put in charge deemed it safe were they all informed on what happened and what was going to happen. He remembered as all the Sheikah gathered around their temporary leader. They all listened as they were told of Princess Zelda's vision. How and evil was rising in Hyrule and soon Impa and Zelda would be forced to join them. The hero whom will save Hyrule will appear in the Temple of Time about seven years from then. And the Sheikah would teach him the songs of the Temples and also provide information that would be vital to his success.

It wasn't long after that Impa and Princess Zelda came. Sheik was happy they were safe. After that, the days of his life changed rapidly. He went from controlled training to the real thing, real danger. The harsh training he went though as a kid made him ready for the challenges they faced.

Sheik started to help with patrols when he turned 12. Then when he was 15 he did solo patrols, he even did some 24 hour ones. Playing the songs of the temples was Sheiks only time to relax.

As Sheik got older he started to wonder who the hero was, what he was like. They didn't know anything about the hero and no one seemed to really care. Sheik never understood that. He knew that Sheikah had to control their emotions and feeling in line so they didn't get in the way of orders or missions. But shouldn't they want to know more about the person whom everyone's lives deepened on? He asked the Princess about the boy a few times.

She had told Sheik of his green tunic and his fairy that always seemed to be at his side. That he had to have lived in the forest with the fabled Kokiri, they were said to be the only ones with fairy companions. But even as Zelda told him this she looked puzzled at her own statement. Sheik asked what troubled her. She told him that when she saw him in the temple he was and looked like a seventeen year old boy. Sheik raised his eyebrow at this, not seeing what was so puzzling about the boy aging. Zelda continued explaining how in the stories that told of the Kokiri always stated that they never aged. They were kids forever. He remembered suggesting that maybe he was just special. The Princess giggled at his suggestion- probably because it wasn't very logical, to her anyway- and said it was probably something they'd never find out. He thanked her before going to bed that night and fell asleep thinking about the hero.

The last two years went by fast, and at first seemed just like all the other years before hand. But one day, when Sheik was not yet seventeen, Ganondorf and his men attacked the camp from the west while Sheik was headed back to end his patrol of the north.

Sheik jumped from limb to limb on trees but stopped a few yards away from the camp. There was smoke and the smell of brunt bodies. Sheik carefully got closer to see what had happened. He saw Ganondorf's men piling dead bodies and burning them the only person he saw felt standing was Princess Zelda, she was chained prisoner.

Sheik had felt as if he were going to be sick as he turned away to head for the Temple of Time. But they all knew what they had to do. Put the needs of the mission before anything else. If anyone had gotten away they would meet him there. When the hero appeared in the temple Sheik was seventeen.

Sheik had hidden in a pine tree to rest for the night. He rested upon a large branch with his back leaning against the trees trunk. The Sheikah was just outside of the Forest Temple now. He could see the clearing with the platform below that laid right in front of the broken steps that lead to the entrance of the temple. But the remaining steps were too high to reach, making them useless. Sheiks mind wondered wondering what the mysterious item Link would need to reach the landing. It probably would have helped the hero if Sheik was told what the item, that Link has to have, actually was, but something were simply unknown. Zeldas visions were often vague. Sheik shrugged, if anyone was up to the task it was Link and the Sheikah was confident in that.

Sheik showly drifted off to sleep, by morning, he though, Link would be there.

* * *

><p>Link was still saddened by his new knowledge of Dampes death as he quickly headed to the Forest Temple with his new toy, the Hookshot. Although dead, Link was glad to see the graves keepers' joy even in death, as he helped Link find his new item.<p>

While going through his old village the boys and girls Link had grown up with all those years ago were exactly the same as Link remembered them. Seven years had gone by and none of them had grown like himself. The boys' head filled with questions but he forced them from his mind, for now he knew he had to ignore them. There wasn't time for questions, if Link was right about Sheiks warning, then Saria was inside the Forest Temple. Link wasn't quite sure exactly what a Sage did yet, but surely the Forest Temple wasn't a safe place to be right now; Sage or not.

* * *

><p>Sheik woke at the sound of a huge thud that made the ground shake slightly. Sheik rubs his head from the sudden awakening from his sleep and the jumped down from the tree realizing that Link was probably in trouble. Sheik started quickly for the stairs but as he reached them he was stopped.<p>

Well not exactly stopped but more like toppled by the hero he was just going to help. Sheik looked up at the startled hero above him, his face was a light pink while his knees straddled the Sheikahs legs and his hands, beside his head, were holding him a few inches above Sheiks body.

Sheik smiled to himself, he couldn't have looked any less than a hero at that moment but even so Sheik felt his own face warm under the clear blue gaze of Link's startled eyes.

Sheik chuckled, "It's nice to see you too." He said finally breaking the seemingly endless silence.

Link seemed to reflectively jump up as if just realizing he'd been on top of the Sheik. "I'm so sorry about that," he said offering his hand to help Sheik up, "are you alright?" Sheik accepted his hand and nodded as he stood then stretched, fully awakened by the young hero. "Why are you here?" Link said sounding a bit confused.

Sheik sighed at the heros seemingly short memory, but still couldn't help but smile in his presence. He made the Sheikah feel strangely claim. "To help," he reminded Link.

"Why? How do you know you can trust me?" Link said sounding unlike a hero but like a child.

Sheik couldn't help but chuckle at his silly question. Even if it wasn't for Zeldas vision and meeting of the hero anyone with eyes could see that he was a hero. He look much like a hero, or so Sheik though. And his personality, even if childlike, it was what made him pure. Sheik couldn't think of a better hero to save the world. "How do you know you can trust me?" Sheik countered him with a sly smile on his lips.

The boy seemed to consider it for less than a moment before informing him of his conclusion. "I suppose I just do," he said with a shrug and honesty in his voice. Sheik was taken aback by this, the hero seemingly notice as a grin came to his face. He continued trying to pretend as if not noticing, "I would like to know more about you though, if that's alright?"

Sheik was prepared to be demanded answers, of himself and the Sheikahs, but not.. this. This took him off guard. Not only did he somehow have Links trust but he wanted to know about Sheik himself. As a child Sheik was trained and taught to obey orders and that feeling and opinions got in the way. This made the Sheikahs seemingly unfriendly, even to each other. Sheik never understood it but never spoke against it. He kept control keeping his thoughts to himself but he couldn't make himself into a drown like some of the other Sheikahs appeared to be. Eventually he assumed that no one cared of his thoughts, maybe even only cared for his service as a Sheikah. Even Zelda didn't care to get to know him over the seven years.

But around Link he felt as though it were impossible to control anything he did. Honestly he didn't want to hold anything back from Link. "Alright," Sheik said finally regaining his cool composure. "You have to tell me about yourself as well, _hero_." He smiled to himself as he noticed the tips of the boys ears turn red.

They sat at the base of the tree Sheik had fallen asleep in the previous night. He told Link everything he could remember about himself. His earliest memory was when he was enlisted into the Sheikah order at five years old. He didn't remember his life before, not even his family; but it didn't seem to matter much because the Sheikahs became his family. Although none were what most people would call 'friendly' they had each other's backs, and although none ever spoke it they all cared for one another. Being the leader of Sheikahs, Impa, took the motherly roll of their family, at least in Sheiks eyes. Impa openly cared for the safety of every Sheikah and tried her hardest to keep them all safe. He continued telling his memories that were still fresh in his mind. Of fleeing Hyrule, the endless days hiding and then seeing the camp and all he had ever come to care for burn in flames at the hands of Ganondorf. Throughout Sheiks whole telling Link sat looking up at the sky or pulling the grass on the ground. Sheik had almost though the boy had zoned off on him but whenever he paused for more than an moment Link would look at him questioningly the pure blue eyes ask asking softly why he had stop, and would continue on.

Sheik finally finished simply with, "Then I met you." He saw a small smile spread across the heros lips before turning his gaze toward Sheik, looking into his eyes. It always took Sheik by surprise, the way Link gazed so easily, so willingly into his eyes. Most people often turned away from Sheiks eyes, frightened by their mysterious color but not him. He liked the jolt it sent through his whole body when those blue eyes were locked on his own.

Sheik suddenly noticed it was twilight and would soon be night. He stood, "I'll expect for your story as well hero, after you're finished with the temple." He said gesturing to the landing above that led to the entrance of the Forest Temple. Link jumped up as he spoke as if just realizing the time as well, and started to turn away. Sheik quickly reached for Link's wrist to stop him, Link instantly turned at his touch. After a moment Sheik then pulled out his harp and started to play, watching as Link pulled out his ocarina and joined in right along.

Like before it felt as though he were just hearing the song for the first time, as if before he was just hearing a his part of it. Link and his ocarina made the song sound complete. He watched as Link opened his eyes, his expression showed to Sheik that he'd never heard anything like it before as well. "The Minuet if Forest will bring you back here. And I'll expect you'll be using it, seeing as I'll be waiting here for you." Sheik told him with a smile.

A childish grin spread across Link's face as he nodded and took a few more quick steps before taking something out and using it to pull himself up and get on the landing. He then hurried through the tunnel. So that was what he needed Sheik thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what'ch think, any suggestions, corrections, ect. I've been getting a good amount of views on the story its just no ones reviewing. I guess I'll just take that as you like what I'm doing so far but I can't be sure if you don't review; I'd love to hear from you! :)<strong>

** I may make corrections or little edits to this but didn't want to make you wait any longer for it. Next chapter might be a bit shorter (if so it'll be out faster), if not it'll just take me a bit more time. I don't know for sure either way but I suppose you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Legend of Link

**Not sure what to say, thanks to the people willing to read all the way to the currently posted chapters hope you like them. Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome! Review or if you like just private message me.**

**If you don't have an account to review on its really easy and even if you don't plan on writing anything it makes it super easy to keep track of the current stories you're reading and what the authors that you like are up to. And there's not really any strings attached, the only real thing you'd have to worry about is rating your stuff and making sure you don't say that you own whatever it is you're fanfic is about. You don't have to do a disclaimer on every chapter. Just thought I'd let you know a little about how that works just in case you didn't know. :)**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Rated:T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend Of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Link suddenly found himself in front of the rotted Great Duke Tree, after having cleansed the Forest Temple and speaking with Saria in the Chamber of Sages. Link couldn't stop thinking of Sheik as he was going through the Forest Temple. He wasn't sure what to tell Sheik. Link's life was dull in comparison, probably because he missed seven years of it. But despite being unsure of what to say, he couldn't wait to see Sheik again.<p>

Suddenly the ground beneath Link's feet, breaking him out of his thoughts. Instinctively his hands went to his sword and shield, but before he was able to reach them something popped out from under him, sending him backwards. Link yelped in surprise then groaned as he hit the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

He got to his feet and saw a small tree sprout had risen from where he was standing. It wasn't extremely small as Link came towards it; he found it came up to about his chest. The sprout's trunk was curved that gave the tiny tree an oval look to it. It had one branch, about the size of a small twig with two small leaves on it, sticking out of the top of it. But it's most surprising feature was its eyes and mouth in the center of its plump trunk.

The only other tree Link saw with a face like that was the Great Duke Tree... and he was dead. Then it hit him, this sprout must have grown from the seed of the Great Duke Tree. He looked it over again. It didn't look like a guardian of the forest, but then again he didn't look like a hero either, he thought to himself.

"Hi there!" He said smiling at Link, "I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Because the curse that was on the forest is broken I can start to grow! Thank you so much!" He had a childish voice and sounded almost like the Kokiri children. Link slowly walked back up to the small tree, hoping that the guardian of the forest had more wisdom then his voice implied.

"Hey!" The young sprout said as if just remembering. "Have you seen your old friends? None of them recognize you now that you've grown have they? It's because the Kokiri never grow-up, they'll always be kids! You might be wondering why you've grown up then, huh? Well you might've already guessed but I'll tell you anyway. It's because you're not a Kokiri you're actually a Hylian! I'm happy to be the one to finally tell you!" The little sprout said in the same happy-go-lucky voice. Link was shocked (to say the least).

Link listened, his mind in a haze as the little Deku Tree told him about how he ended up in the forest. About the war that was happening long ago and how a mother and her baby came to this forest. She was gravely injured and her only choice was to entrust her baby to the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree sensed that this was the child of destiny, whose fate the world would depend on one day. So he took him in, and when his mother passed away the baby was raised as a Kokiri.

"You're a Hylian and were always bound to leave the forest!" He said as if trying to cheer him up.

The young tree said something else but Link wasn't listening his mind ached as it raced through thoughts. He wanted to run, hide, wake up and have it all be some terrible dream. All those years Mido had been right he'd never be a Kokiri because he'd never been one in the first place. And did the Great Deku Tree only take him in because of his destiny? If he'd be anyone else would he have died in the forest along with his mother? And what about after this was all done? When time turned to normal would he have to leave and if he did where would be go? Who would take in a ten year old boy? He felt like he lost everything. He felt alone.

He needed to claim down so he took out his ocarina and played the first thing that came to his mind. As he played he thought as though he heard Sheik's harp playing right in tune with him. When he opened his eyes he was at the forest temples platform.

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever since Link went into the Forest Temple. Sheik passed the time by playing songs on his harp and writing in his journal that he always kept with him. He wrote about his first meeting with Link, how fitted he seemed for his title, given by the goddesses to him but he seemed unsure of himself. And then their talk outside of the Forest Temple when Sheik had told him almost everything that he'd been through. He trusted Link blindly and fully. He's the only other person besides a sheikah that he's ever trusted without reason. Link made feel a lot of things he didn't understand. It just felt right.<p>

Suddenly Sheik heard the Minute of The Forest being played by an ocarina and looked towards the platform in the clearing. Link appeared upon the platform with his eyes closed and his ocarina to his lips. Sheik sat up straight agent the trees trunk now. He was relieved to see Link was safe, he had started to worry. Sheik closed his journal and got up to greet him back.

As he got closer to Link he saw sadness written on his features. Sheik put a comforting hand on his shoulder and wondered what might be wrong. Link opened his eyes startled at the contact but did not pull away from Sheik's hand. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, and Sheik could see he was holding back tears. After a moment Link threw his arms around Sheik and clung to him. Sheik could feel as Link silently cried on his shoulder and Sheik's heart ached at his sadness. Sheik started to rub his back trying to sooth him. He didn't feel it was enough but he wasn't sure how else he could help.

"What's wrong, Link?" Sheik asked concerned as Link gently pulled away. Link was hesitant , Sheik wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to say or if he didn't want to talk about it. "Come on," Sheik took his hand and led him over to the tree and sat agent the base. Link did the same sitting beside him, "How about you tell me your story first." Sheik smiled warmly at him trying to cheer him up a bit. Link returned the smile and nodded sadness slowly faded from his eyes as he started to Sheik about his life.

* * *

><p>Link felt a sting of pain as he started to tell Sheik of how he lived with the Kokiri but quickly got lost in the memories of happier days. He told him of his friends, his best friend Saria and the bully Mido who bullied Link the most. He also told him of the Great Deku tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. And how he'd received Navi as his fairy and how he was so excited to have his new companion at his side.<p>

Then his face grew grim as he told of the rest of that day. The day when the Great Deku tree told him of the evil that had come to Hyrule. And how only he could stop it. Then the deku tree asked him to rid of the curse Ganon had placed upon him. But Link wasn't fast enough to save him, when he had defeated the curse and returned to the Great Deku tree he told Link how he knew he was going to die even before he went in, it spread to fast. Link didn't have a chance at saving him, but he had kept the rest of the forest safe by not letting it spread from the Great Duke to the rest of the forest. Before the great tree died he gave Link the Kokiri's Emerald spiritual stone. Mido told Link it was his fault the Great Deku tree died and he couldn't blame him for saying it. He felt the same way no matter what the Great Deku tree had said he felt responsible.

Then he told him about when he went to find Zelda, just as the Great Deku had told him to. She told him of his destiny, about the spiritual stones and where he'd need to go to get them. Then he met Impa who escorted him out of the castle and outside of town. She told him of the village that led to Death Mountain, his first stop.

He then told of how he'd received the Goron Ruby spiritual stone from Darunia, the Goron leader, by making it safe for the Goron to get to their food supply again and then becoming Darunia's soul brother. Then about saving the Zora Princess after she had been swallowed by a giant wale. And how she would only give him the Zora's Sapphire spiritual stone if he'd agree to marry her. Although he didn't know what she meant he knew he needed the stone so he agreed.

Sheik's eyes widened. "You were engaged? At ten years old?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. "I suppose, I'm not really sure I know what it means to marry someone. The Kokiri never married anyone; it must be a Hlyian thing."

Sheik paused a moment before responding. "Well there were quite a few weddings that went on throughout the years in Castle Town. The royal family would make an appearance to almost every one of them. They were beloved by the people. Them coming kept their people loyal and happy. It was an honor that they came." Sheik stood up and leaned agents the tree looking down at Link. "The Sheikah would always escort the royal family, most stayed hidden. Once I asked Impa what it meant to marry someone."

"What'd she tell you?" Link stood up and faced Sheik, curious about what his answer would be.

Sheiks eyes sparkled and seemingly smiled. "She seemed shocked at my question at first. She told me that when two people loved each other they got married. Then I asked her what love was, that seemed to surprise her more than the first question I had asked. She said that when you love someone they're always on your mind. That you can't stand being without them. And above all you'd do anything for them." Sheiks bright red eyes looked into Links making his heart beat faster.

Link cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from Sheiks gaze. Looking at the ground he laughed halfheartedly. "What does that say about me? I'm doing all I can to save everyone in Hyrule. And I don't even know them." He could even hear the sadness in his own voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to save them. He just couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't find someone who'd feel that way about him.

Sheik took one step and closed the small gap that was in between them and embraced him. "I promise you, Link. There is someone out there waiting for you and will care for you more than anyone else in all of Hyrule."

Link was startled for a moment then wrapped his arms around Sheik. "Thank you," he whispered into the crook of his neck his arms tightened their hold around Sheik. He felt safe for the first time since his whole journey began; he wished he would stay like this forever.

"And you'll find someone you'll want to save more than anyone else someday." He heard Sheik whisper into his ear.

"I never really wanted to be a hero," Link admitted in a sad whisper. "I… I can't do it all on my own, it's too much."

Sheik stepped back and held him at arm's length. "You have me," he smiled warmly is eyes looking into Links. Link was trying to figure out what to say when Sheik continued. "Is that all there is to the story?"

Link nodded quickly still flustered. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. The rest you probably know. I got the Ocarina of Time from Zelda, opened the secret chamber in the back of the Temple of Time and pulled out the Master Sword."

"What about before you came back here?" Sheik asked. "You seemed upset." Sheiks eyes seemingly searched Links eyes for an answer.

"Oh, that," Link said but couldn't bring himself to look away from Sheik's caring red eyes. Link sighed wondering how to say it. "After I cleansed the Forest Temple I was teleported in front of the Great Deku Sprout," Link found no reason to tell him how the little tree came out from under his feet. "He told me why I wasn't growing up, how I actually came to the forest was because my mom was dying and found the Great Deku Tree. He took me in and raised me as a Kokiri. I'm not a Kokiri, I'm Hylian…" Link's eyes filled with tears covering his face with his right hand. "Mido was right, I never was one of them. And the worst part is even if I do save Hyrule, where will I go? What would I do? Being a Kokiri is all I've ever known."

Links heart skipped a beat as Sheik pulled him into his embrace again and slowly rubbed his back. After a moment Sheik spoke. "I may not know what will happen after all of this is done but I do know that the Great Deku Tree let you live among the Kokiri and the Kokiri treated you as their own despite what Mido said about you. They care about you Link, I don't think they'll kick you out after you saved all of Hyrule. And you will save Hyrule Link, if anyone can it's you." He smiled and Link was locked onto Sheiks red eyes as Sheik put his cool and on Links warm cheek making him blush. Sheik cleared his throat after a moment and moved backward away from Link. "You need to get going, but don't worry we'll meet again."

"Where? When?" Link asked reaching for Sheik as he was about to leave. He managed to grab his hand before he was able to throw down a deku nut. "Am I going to have to take those away from you?" Link said a bit annoyed.

Sheik laughed "At the Fire Temple, in the center of Death Mountains Crater. I'll race you there." He grinned and before Link could say anything else Sheik added, "Don't keep me waiting." Then threw down a nut with his free hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, hope you liked this chapter. I try to keep my profile up to date on what stage I'm at in my writing so you can cheek there to see how much longer I might be. <strong>

**Also did a one-shot with Link and Midna just so you know if you're interested.**


	4. Chapter 4: Light From Fire

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Once again guys check my profile for up dates on what I'm up to with the stories.**

**Rated:T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Sheik sighed and closed his journal. He had just finished writing about Link. As soon as he left Link standing there baffled he couldn't stop thinking about him. When he got in the center of Death Mountains Crater Sheik started to write in his journal about him and hoped it get the young hero out of his head after words. In one last attempt to keep his mind preoccupied with other thoughts Sheik walked over to the mountain of rocks the towered beside the broken bridge and started to climb. He found a ledge big enough to sit on a good distance off the ground. Sheik looked into the red swirling pool of lava and finally allowed his mind to freely drift.<p>

As Link had told him about his life, Sheik felt himself being put into Links' position. He never came to the conclusion beforehand, or perhaps just never fully realized the fact, that Link had missed seven years of his life. That Link was still in fact a child still. A child trusted with this power and responsibility to save all of Hyrule. Sheik wondered how the Goddesses could have been any crueler. Throwing a child into a mans' body and expecting him to grow up so fast. A difficult task for any child to do but even a city or village born/raised child would've been a better fit. Kids growing up in them are slowly given responsibilities as they grow older. But Link was raised as a Kokiri, one whom slept in in the mornings, played games all day long and never once had to worry. Until now; now because of all of this he was in constant fear and for good reason. Sheik started to tremble as his anger rose inside of him. How could the Goddesses do this to Link, he was so pure and good. But he wasn't ready for this yet, and they chose him anyway.

Sheik took a slow deep breath to calm himself. He knew that although Link wasn't ready, although it wasn't fair; he knew there couldn't have been any other person to be the hero of time. Sheik wasn't sure how or why he felt that way but he knew from the first moment he saw Link there could be no other.

Sheiks mind then shifted to just before he left Link outside of the Forest Temple. He was brought back there in his mind, consumed in the memory. It was when Link was worried about would happen to him once he saved Hyrule. He was Hylian and only the Kokiri could live in the forest. Sheik felt pained seeing the hurt that consumed the young hero as he cried into his hands. Sheik took him into his arms and heard his quick intake of breath that Link held for a moment. Sheiks' heart suddenly raced in his chest, he was sure that Link could feel its beating. When he gained his voice he told Link the truth, that he didn't know what would happen but that it would all work out in the end. He had said it much better aloud then inside of his head. 'You will save Hyrule, Link, if anyone can it's you.' That made Links' eyes sparkle and his lips turn up into a smile that made Sheik's heart skip a beat. He put his hand of Link's cheek without thinking. This new feeling rushed through Sheik; it sent a thrilling excitement into him that terrified him.

After a moment his mind began to think clearly again, Link had to keep moving. He felt as though he were leaving a piece of himself behind as they parted. He wanted to go with him but he knew if his role had been greater Zelda would have foreseen it. If he interfered he might ruin Link's chances of saving Hyrule.

He knew that he did the right thing by leaving Link to figure things out on his own and yet he didn't feel like he had. He never thought that something would make him feel more alone then when he had learned he was the only living Sheikah. Yet he felt even emptier and alone then ever without Link by his side. Sheik suddenly remembered Impas' words about love. After a few moments Sheik tightly shut his eyes at his sudden realization of his feelings. "Shit," Sheik muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The fact that Darunia (the leader of the gorons) named his son after Link was an honor as well as a bit creepy. The little goron explained much to Link and gave him a Red Tunic, made by gorons to allow humans to withstand the intense heat inside Death Mountain. He also was lead to believe by talking with the young goron, that Darunia was a sage. At this rate it seemed as though all of his friends would end up being sages. He hoped Sheik wouldn't turn out to be one; he had helped Link through so much already and he enjoyed his company whenever he was around. If he was a sage he wouldn't be able to see him as much as he does now. Link couldn't imagine going through this without him…<p>

Link shook the sad thought from his mind as he entered Darunias room and changed into the red tunic before pulling the great stone carved statue from the back wall as the little goron had instructed Link to do.

Heated air rushed into the room as Link pulled it back. He let go as soon as there was enough room to comfortably get around the statue and took a moment to catch his breath. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered he would see Sheik beyond the entrance he had just opened. Without a second thought Link entered Death Mountains Crater.

* * *

><p>Sheik was taken away from his thoughts as he heard footsteps on the broken bridge. He looked over and saw Link looking around as he slowly crossed the bridge. Sheik also noticed the hero was no longer wearing a green tunic but instead a red one; perhaps to withstand the heat he assumed.<p>

Sheik slid himself off the ledge he was sitting on and landed gracefully on his feet, with a hand in the middle to stabilize the landing, facing Link. He stood up straight and saw the shock still on Link's face and smiled to himself. It'd never get old, Sheik thought to himself.

"Didn't I tell you to stop jumping out like that in the Temple of Time?" Link said sounding aggravated but his eyes showed the happiness that his voice hid, as they sparkled in the light from the lava below them. "And where the hell is that stash of Duke Nuts?" Sheik couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh at that and his smile grew. Link was seemingly about to yell at him but abruptly stop as his eyes widened with terror. "What the hell are you doing here you're going to die you need to get out!" Link seemingly looked around for the closest exit.

"Link, relax." Sheik said taking a few steps closer to him. "Sheikah suits were made to withstand any harsh conditions, although it wouldn't be wise to stay in a place such as this very long due to the lack of food and water." Sheik normally wasn't one to joke (epically because he sucked at it) but Link seemed to bring out the child in him that he never got to be.

"Oh" Link seemed embarrassed not having realized this on his own. Sheik took advantage of Links sudden silence and took out his harp and began to play the Bolero of Fire, closing his eyes. After a moment he heard Link's ocarina join in.

Sheik reminded himself that he needed to stay composed; the quest came first no matter how much he wished otherwise. When he finished the song Sheik cleared his throat, "That's the Bolero of Fire." He gestured to the platform behind him. "Similarly to the other songs, this one will bring you back to that platform whenever you play it."

Link nodded, "I thought as much." Link paused for a moment before continuing. "Um, Sheik, I was thinking about our conversation from outside the Forest Temple. And well, I was wondering if Impa was able to tell you what love feels like then doesn't that mean she experienced it for herself?"

Sheik shrugged and turned around walking to the platform hearing Link's footsteps as he fallowed. "Sheikahs have feeling like everyone else, but Sheikah have responsibilities can conflict with our feelings. We are taught that the quest comes first above everything else even ourselves, if need be." Sheik sat down on the edge of the platform and Link sat beside him. He could feel Links eyes on him but Sheik refused to meet them, instead looking forward. Sheik let out a breath before continuing. "So, Impa could have fallen in love, but if she did she never told anyone."

"Does that mean Sheikah are forbidden to marry or have a relationship with someone?" Link asked.

Sheik shook his head. "I don't know. I wouldn't think that they'd take way such a right; not after how much a Sheikah gives up for the greater good. But it's not encouraged. Most Sheikah chose to block their feelings so it doesn't affect their judgment on a mission. I knew a lot of Sheikah like that; empty, cold and unfeeling, and they always seem to be the best."

"But Impa wasn't like that and you aren't either." Link protested.

"Impa was different she was our leader she had to take care of the people she lead, to care about them. But never more than that and she still made hard choses that others couldn't or simply wouldn't, because of their conflicting feelings. And as for me, well, if things had been different I wouldn't have ever been placed with this mission. Impa might have handled it personally and even if she chose to stay and protect Zelda there were still countless Sheikah of higher ranking then me." Sheik paused for a moment as he left his heart tear open again as he remembered they were all dead. Sheik chuckled grimly, "I tried to shut out my feelings when they all died, the hurt the anger. I didn't want to care about anything or anyone again because then I'd never have to hurt like that again." He wasn't sure why he said that or why he stayed still. He had to leave the longer he stayed the more he couldn't control himself or his mouth.

"What made you feel again?" Link asked him quietly.

Sheik turned his head and meet Links eyes then. He knew the answer, it was Link. Link always made him feel, even when he didn't want to. Even when he tried not to feel; like now, he felt the urge to hold him and never let go. He loved him and-

Sheiks thoughts were interrupted as Link pulled him into a kiss. And before he knew it he was kissing him back without a second of hesitation. And the second they parted the alarms in his head went off he shouldn't have let this happen. He needed to leave to get out of there until he figured out how he was going to handle this. He stood quickly and took a few steps back pulling out a Duke Nut.

* * *

><p>Link tried to reach for him but wasn't fast enough and suddenly found himself alone. Link felt a twinge of pain the look on Sheiks face was pure horror. But he kissed him back didn't he? He should've thought about how Sheik might feel about the kiss. It just felt so right… He thought that maybe Sheik felt the same this unquestionable urge and need to be together. Impa couldn't explain love well enough because it's something you feel not something you can explain in a few short words.<p>

He loved Sheiks laugh, his red eyes, and his caring personality. And his lean, toned body stirred something inside Link he's never left before. The funny thing was Link hadn't even noticed his feeling until they were playing the Bolero of Fire. His thoughts cleared when he played his ocarina with Sheiks harp, and realized he'd go through this hell all over again for Sheik; Just to be with him.

And now he might have lost him as even a friend. He felt empty and alone as ever, as he walked to the entrance of the Fire Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or Private Message me on your thoughts about the story.<strong>

**If you are reading/following my SheikxLink story you might have noticed I have gotten rid of the 1st chapter (which was more like a prologue). I did this because I feel like it didn't add anything to the story if I was just going to put in that chapter anyway. And the story seems to flow better without that as the first chapter to the story. (If you think the story is better with or without that chapter/prologue let me know. I like the feed back.)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update again soon! Remember to visit my profile for updates!**


End file.
